Love has no gender
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: En esta vida hay secretos, algunos más oscuros y difíciles de afrontar que otros. Pero en una relación lo mejor es no guardarlos ¿Cierto Arthur? Mentiras, engaños, traiciones, dudas, miedos... AU UsxHermafrodita!Uk Crack fic. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece queridas mías. No hago esto con fines de burla ni lucro. Pido perdón por anticipado si esto ofende a alguien.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: En esta vida hay secretos, algunos más oscuros y difíciles de afrontar que otros. Pero en una relación lo mejor es no guardarlos ¿Cierto Arthur? Mentiras, engaños, traiciones, dudas, miedos... AU UsxHermafrodita!Uk Crack fic. No lemon.

Nota: Mucha información que encontré de esto no me sirvió, así que hay varias cosas que me inventé.

Este fic fue creado básicamente en sociedad, por lo que TheFannishaUsui tiene el honor de presentar a su co-autora… -redoble de tambores- **Hana Masuku** –sonido de aplausos-

**Love has no gender**

**Capítulo 1: "Inicio desconfiado"**

Muy bien queridos míos, nos encontramos en… ¿En dónde nos encontramos? Oh, claro, en el hermoso Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Lugar donde conoceremos una singular historia de amor ¿Quieren escucharla? _Okay_. Empecemos con nuestro amado principal.

Su nombre es Arthur Kirkland, nacido y criado en Inglaterra, con un orgullo de esos de antaño y con toda un alma británica. Además era muy sexy, de ojos verdes, piel blanca, cabello rubio y unas cejotas que de hecho le añadían cierto aire que derretía a todas… Pero tenía un muy grande defecto. Ese defecto se encontraba de su cintura para abajo…

¡No se alarmen niñas! ¡No es impotente! Es solo que… él… es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Bien, para que todas entiendan… Tiene vaginita y penecito a la vez… Sí, como han leído. Pero no se asusten, es el sueño de todo bisexual degenerado, ambos en uno.

Y es que justo entre sus piernas había una abertura con labios superiores y todo, pero encima de eso había un delgado y pequeño pene que le llegaba un poco pasado la abertura cuando estaba flácido. La verdad es que la tenía "grande" para su condición, pero realmente se le hacía incómodo ser así…

Arthur hace un par de meses se había instalado en Estados Unidos, yendo a la "_World academy",_ que era una academia especial para perfeccionarse en idiomas. Seguía a sus diecisiete años con su problema de hermafroditismo, o de "Intersexualidad" como también lo habían diagnosticado. Al parecer les habían dado la opción a sus padres de extirpar uno de sus genitales cuando nació, pero por algún motivo, que todavía no querían decirle, se negaron rotundamente. Y ahí estaba, a sus diecisiete, virgen, avergonzado y algo temeroso del mundo que lo habían "aceptado" y que pronto podría despreciarlo.

Lo peor de todo, era lo que recientemente había acontecido… Un temor. Y este temor se encontraba delante de sus ojos en una práctica de fútbol americano, ¿nombre? Alfred F. Jones, el chico más jodidamente sexy de todo el equipo, además de la estrella de este, _of course_. De ojos azules, cabello rubio y unos músculos que hacían babear a más de una, pero realmente, lo que más le gustaba al británico de aquel chico era su sonrisa, infantil y a la vez tan pura. Solo con ver esa mueca ya lo tenía a sus pies.

Era una mierda, ¿cómo un chico con dos sexos, cejotas y un humor del demonio podría llamar la atención de tal estrella tan codiciada? Su corazón dolía, y mucho, día tras día tenía que verlo en el pasillo con esas huecas animadoras, vestidas siempre con el mismo uniforme como si nunca se ensuciara, coqueteándole desvergonzadamente.

Esos momentos eran los que agradecía no tener ningún amigo en particular, porque podía encerrarse en el baño con su dolor, recordando esa pura y linda sonrisa como si hubiera estado destinada a él. Repetía todo lo ocurrido en su mente como si fuera una grabación, era un jodido masoquista, no lo podía negar, pero sabía que era lo más cerca de Alfred que estaría jamás.

¿Qué significaba él para aquel norteamericano? Una molestia, es claro, si se pasaban todo el maldito día peleando. El estadounidense constantemente le hacían bromas que lo lastimaban o lo ponían incómodo, especialmente la frase más comúnmente usada para molestarlo: "¿Por qué tan irritado, anciano? ¿Acaso te llegó tu período?". Al parecer, todos notaron la turbación que aquel conjunto de palabras dichas en el orden correcto provocaban en el británico, las burlas con eso eran constantes, y día a día le recordaban esa cruel realidad: "Tienes vagina", sí, era cierto que menstruaba –aunque solo sangraba un poco- y era justamente aquel símbolo de la feminidad que representaba el rompimiento de los óvulos lo que le hacía recordar, lo hacía reaccionar: "Nunca será tuyo, porque eres un fenómeno y le repugnas".

La cabeza le dolía, aquel perverso recordatorio lo atormentaba día y noche sin descanso en su mente, últimamente había dejado de dormir y sus calificaciones bajaban, parecía un muerto viviente. Y sin embargo…. -Escuchó la voz del entrenador acabando la práctica.-…Sin embargo se seguía torturando, yendo a verlo entrenar, como si él notara su presencia.

Se sobresaltó cuando notó los ojos del americano escrutando los propios, un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió. ¿Por qué no se metió en las duchas como siempre?

— ¡Hey, Kirkland! —lo llamó, el británico bajó de las gradas y caminó hasta él, idiotizado, atontado por la situación. Caminaba lentamente al otro lado de la cancha que era donde estaba el americano, pero paró en seco al ver un par de mastodontes al lado suyo; Ludwig Beilschmidt e Iván Braginski, sus guardaespaldas asignados por el entrenador, eso significaba problemas.

— ¡Espera! ¡Alto! —escuchó desde la voz gruesa del alemán cuando comenzó a correr como nunca, con cualquier rumbo, realmente le importaba un rábano. Solo sabía que los tres mejores del equipo de fútbol americano lo estaban persiguiendo.

El temor lo invadió ¿y si se habían enterado de su condición? No podía ser, él había sido muy cuidadoso con aquello, sí, se bañaba en las duchas de la escuela ¡Pero con traje de baño! ¡Y con una jodida toalla a su lado todo el tiempo en caso que se los bajaran! No podía ser eso. Pero no encontraba ningún otro motivo para que de un momento a otro lo persiguieran.

— ¡Kirkland! —sonó Alfred en sus oídos. Arthur quería llorar, pero era muy masculino para algo así, no se lo permitiría. Porque él no era ninguna nenaza, por más irónico que sonara. — ¡Kirkland! —sintió que una pesada mano lo tomaba por el hombro, estampándolo contra un casillero cercano.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró frente a frente con los ojos azules que lo idiotizaban. Y se sorprendió al no notar odio ni repugnancia en ellos, se acabó por convencer que aun en la academia nadie sabía de su doble sexo.

—Tengo que decirte algo importante…—el inglés jadeaba por la larga carrera, pero Jones no demostraba signo alguno de cansancio.

—_Lo bueno de practicar un deporte así…_—pensó notando su resistencia, y de pronto cayendo en cuenta de que ahora se encontraban solos, ellos dos, ahí, en el pasillo. Alfred con las manos a los costados de su cabeza, impidiendo su huida y poniéndole nervioso.

El americano se pegó más a su cuerpo y le dijo: "¿qué tengo que hacer para tenerte en mi cama esta noche?". Ok, no. Solamente lo miró mientras se mordía el labio y se daba el valor para hablar.

—No sé cuáles sean tus gustos o tu orientación sexual…—el europeo se puso todavía más nervioso y se sonrojó al tiempo que se removía inquieto—y pienso que debería haberme preocupado más de descubrirlo, pero… Demonios, ya no puedo callármelo más—apoyó la frente en el casillero detrás de Arthur, quedando peligrosamente cerca de su cuello para la sanidad mental del mayor, que sentía tan de cerca ese aroma particular del americano y se sentía desmayar—Me gustas, mucho, desde hace tiempo, no sabía cómo llamar tu atención—llamen a una ambulancia, oficialmente había dejado de respirar— ¿sabes? Te dedicaba cada partido ganado, pero tú nunca te enterabas, no me hacías caso. Te miraba en cada entrenamiento—soltó una risita—no sabes cuántas veces me regañó el entrenador por estar distraído, por poco te niega el acceso a la práctica, pero entonces... Entonces empecé a molestarte, no quería lastimarte con mis bromas e insultos, pero es que entonces toda tu atención se enfocaba en mí. No sé si sientas lo mismo, pero yo-

Unos labios suaves lo callaron, Alfred sintió su corazón en la garganta ¡A-Arthur lo estaba besando! Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral, le sudaban las manos y básicamente no sabía qué mierda hacer. Solamente atinó a abrir la boca para que la lengua del mayor se colara en su cavidad bucal. Pareció reaccionar solo cuando sintió los brazos contrarios en su cuello, atrapando la cintura del más bajo y acercando peligrosamente sus cuerpos. Empezó a participar más activamente de ese condenadamente caliente beso, si pudiera se lo violaría ahí mismo en medio del pasillo… Esperen, ¿quién dijo que no podía? Lo presionó nuevamente contra el casillero, acabó el beso jadeando por la falta de aire y luego comenzó a lamer su cuello, sonsacándole gemidos. Sacó las manos de su cintura para abrirle el uniforme y así bajar más, lamiendo y chupando los botones sonrosados que tenía por pezones, humedeciendo la tela de la camisa.

El inglés jadeaba sofocado, el cuerpo musculoso del menor sobre el propio y su boca exploradora se sentían tan bien… Se estaba mojando, y mucho, además de que comenzaba a tener una erección… Mierda. Empujó como pudo a Alfred, solo logró apartarlo unos centímetros, pero era suficiente.

—A-Alfred—el nombrado estaba duro como nunca, en especial luego de ese erótico llamado—c-creo que vamos muy rápido—acabó mirándolo a los ojos con severidad, dando a entender que no le serviría de nada rogar.

—Está bien…—suspiró el estadounidense, no quería obligarlo a nada, por más que su "amiguito de abajo" necesitara atención urgente de ese sexy británico que le entregaba esa imagen tan suculenta; estaba todavía contra el casillero, con las piernas temblando, los ojos vidriosos, mejillas sonrojadas, respiración irregular y sus pezones erectos que se veían a través de la tela mojada. Además se notaba que el mayor también estaba necesitado, porque se podía vislumbrar una ligera "tienda de campaña" en sus pantalones, tuvo ganas de llevar la mano ahí, pero la mirada de advertencia de Arthur lo alertó de que podía perder sus regiones vitales si lo intentaba.

Tomados de la mano volvieron al patio, ahí se encontraban los guardaespaldas de Jones, que éste había apartado apenas Arthur emprendió la carrera. Les dio una mirada de advertencia para que no osaran tocar ni un solo vello de su amado, seguidamente le volvió a besar y con un "ya vuelvo" se fue a las duchas.

De ahí en adelante para ellos todo fue felicidad. Claro que muchos rumores se esparcieron luego de eso, más que nada debido a que Alfred era el más popular de la academia, y Arthur un don nadie… Muchos decían que Kirkland solo buscaba provocar envidia, follar y conseguir popularidad porque era una puta. En cambio, otros se empeñaban en que él era la víctima, y que Jones lo quería por capricho, que luego de un tiempo se aburriría y lo dejaría con el corazón destrozado. Aquellas posibilidades no provocaron más que enojo en el menor, e indiferencia de parte del británico, que tenía problemas más grandes en ese momento…

—Vamos Artie…—gimoteaba el americano. Llevaban cerca de dos meses siendo novios –y todavía los rumores seguían-. En estos momentos se encontraban en la cama de dos plazas de Alfred, este se encontraba encima del británico, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, pero sufriendo por no poder tocar debajo de la cintura— ¡Las piernas! ¡Solo las piernas! Lo prometo—rogó, se estaba volviendo loco.

—Ya te dije que no, Alfred—respondió enojado el mayor ante la insistencia. Cierto podía ser que él también tenía un calentón terrible y que deseaba que ese americano le hiciera de todo… -Negó repetidamente con la cabeza ante eso, fue demasiado niña, seguro eran sus hormonas femeninas- pero realmente temía mucho que "palpando" se enterara de lo que le pasaba. No, de todas las personas, no resistiría que Alfred lo mirara con asco.

De pronto sus primeros años de vida en Inglaterra volvieron. Cuando en la primaria mojó una vez los pantalones, la cara de repulsión de las maestras… Cuando se cambió de escuela, pero recibió su primera menstruación. Esa cara de sus compañeros de clase. Esa cara que todos ponían al mirarlo ¡incluso cuando iba al urinario! – Que ahora ya no usaba, se metía en las cabinas-. Esa jodida cara de odio, asco y repulsión. No le importaba una mierda que todos la pusieran… Pero… Pero no lo resistiría si Alfred lo miraba de esa forma. No podría continuar. No podría seguir adelante como todas esas veces…

—Artie… Arthur…—la voz del estadounidense lo sacó de sus cavilaciones— ¿estás bien? Oye, creo que si no quieres es mejor no forzarte…—realmente Alfred quería que ahora le dijera: "No, estoy bien… Q-quiero que me hagas el amor", al estilo película norteamericana y/o japonesa, pero claro, eso solo pasaba en su mente…

—Gracias…—suspiró—algún día estaré preparado—le sonrió de forma algo forzada, imaginando con terror ese día—serás el primero en saberlo.

Luego de unos cuantos "te amo", besos y abrazos varios, Arthur se fue, alegando que tenía la obligación de ir a cenar con su familia, de ese mismo modo negando la invitación de Alfred a quedarse a comer con él.

En casa los pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo, eran tan contradictorios que le daban ganas de golpearse contra una pared. La confianza en la pareja era clave, sin embargo, tenía demasiado miedo de la reacción que podría provocar en el americano, ¿y si le repudiaba? ¿Si lo odiaba? ¿Si lo miraba con asco? ¿Si lo dejaba? O peor aún ¿Y si lo vendía como fenómeno de circo para que se lo violaran eternamente un montón de bisexuales moralmente desviados a un dólar la penetrada? Ok no, eso ya sería muy poco probable, pero bueno ¡Hay que ponerse en el peor de los escenarios! ¿No?

—Arthur, cariño, ¿pasa algo? Te notas un poco distraído—su madre le sacó de sus cavilaciones. ¿Cuándo se había sentado a la mesa? Bueno, eso no importaba, ya estaba sentado y con el plato de carne con patatas frente a sus ojos. De pronto un pensamiento fugaz cruzó el cielo de sus pensamientos, pero a pesar de lo fugaz que llegó, no se fue, sino que se sembró como una semilla en su cerebro, creciendo a medida que la cena transcurría en incómodo silencio y miradas nerviosas.

Sus padres de reojo "conversaban", era como si pudieran anticipar el deseo que crecía con esperanza dentro de su hijo menor. Los tres hermanos de Arthur simplemente comían, sin importarles en lo más mínimo la tensión en el ambiente, solo procuraban comer rápido para poder irse.

—Mamá… Quiero operarme—después de mucho tiempo sin responder la pregunta de su progenitora, logró decirlo, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

¿Reacción? Digamos solamente que la Sra. Kirkland tuvo que hacerle la maniobra Heimlich a su esposo que comenzó a ahogarse con un diminuto pedazo de carne. Sus hermanos no dijeron nada, solo lo miraron, se rieron y corrieron a difundir el rumor por todo Reino Unido en sus respectivos cuartos a través de imágenes de él de bebé, por teléfonos celulares, Facebook, correo electrónico y demases.

— ¡¿Q-qué quieres qué? —el hombre empezó a toser con fuerza, aun sin recuperarse por completo.

— ¡Quiero operarme, papá! ¡Quiero ser un hombre por completo! —se levantó de la mesa, de pronto volviéndose rebelde y agarrando sin pudor alguno su entrepierna donde ambos aparatos reproductores residían— ¡Tú no sabes el miedo que siento todos los días en la escuela de que lo descubran! ¡Lo mal que me siento cuando tengo que ducharme después de la clase de Ed. Física! ¡Ni tienes idea de cómo se siente ocultarle algo tan importante a tu novio!

—Arthur, cielo…—se acercó a calmarlo su madre, anticipando la pelea—si lo amas, deberías confiar en él como para revelarlo… Si también te ama, como dice hacerlo, te aceptará tal como naciste—le consoló con una sonrisa sincera y pura. Poco a poco Arthur comenzó a recuperar la confianza, su madre lo apoyaba, seguramente podría…

—Y si no, pues te volvemos a cambiar de escuela—el comentario de su padre lo mandó todo a la mierda, el miedo volvió, reemplazando con creces la esperanza.

La madre de la familia miró de forma asesina a su marido, ¿cómo se le ocurría decirle algo así a su hijo cuando intentaba subirle el ánimo? Si es que los hombres eran increíbles. Le acarició el cabello al chico y miró disimuladamente su entrepierna, con algo de vergüenza. Sinceramente a ella también le había dado algo de asco cambiar a Arthur cuando era bebé, pero el paso de los años le había cambiado ese concepto, de alguna forma ahora su hijo –con todo y sexualidad doble-, se le hacía sumamente adorable, hermoso y fuerte. Lo que más deseaba ella, era que los demás pudieran ver a su hijo como lo hacía ella, que se dieran cuenta el tipo de chico que era, que necesitaba cariño y confianza.

—Mamá… papá…—Arthur rompió el silencio tenso que se había formado entre los tres, consciente de que sus hermanos escuchaban todo y luego lo molestarían el resto de su condenada vida— ¿Por qué me dejaron así cuando nací?

—Es que… Ehm…—la señora Kirkland miraba a todas direcciones algo nerviosa. Realmente lo habían dejado así porque la operación era cara y su padre –el tacaño- no quiso pagarla…

—Verás Arthur—empezó el hombre mirándolo con seriedad—es que tu madre y yo no nos decidíamos, yo quería otro niño, ella quería una niña. Y cuando naciste ¡Nos diste un gusto! —la señora Kirkland estuvo a punto de darle una épica paliza a su marido—de hecho, no sé si lo recordarás, pero cuando eras pequeño te vestíamos como niña y te llamabas Artura.

El menor estaba en shock mientras escuchaba todo lo que decía su padre, la señora Kirkland cada vez tenía un instinto más asesino, y los hermanos de Arthur mandaban por Twitter a todos sus conocidos cada parte de aquella extraña, traumática y a la vez vergonzosa conversación.

—…pero entonces cumpliste quince y todo se fue a la mierda, porque un chico de tu clase te palmeó el trasero y tuviste una erección… Lo raro fue que luego el resto de los chicos a tu alrededor también, pero ese no es el punto—continuó sin pudor alguno el hombre mayor, que de pronto sintió un feroz pisotón por debajo de la mesa. Al levantar la mirada vio a su esposa con cara de: "Espero te haya gustado procrear a cuatro chicos, ¡porque ya no habrán más!"

—Tu padre bromea, cariño—lo miró con amor su madre, aun con pensamientos asesinos rondando su cabeza. —De hecho, no te operamos porque…—una mentirita blanca no le hacía daño a nadie—era una operación muy arriesgada en la que podías perder tu vida. Y como nosotros te queríamos, y queremos, mucho, no quisimos tomar ese riesgo—le sonrió de forma reconfortante, para volver a calmar a su hijo menor. Esta vez no funcionó.

—Bueno, ¿qué más quieres Arthur? —Siguió metiendo la pata el señor Kirkland, después de todo, ya era seguro que dormiría en el sillón—tenías, y tienes, cara de niña y actitud femenina, ¡te gustan los hombres! ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué te dejemos operarte para ponerte pechos?

— ¡Papá! ¡Quiero ser completamente hombre! ¡No quiero tener que avergonzarme de mi cuerpo estando con Alfred! —estaba algo sonrojado, no le gustaba hablar esos temas con sus padres.

— ¡Pero solo mírate! ¡Si llegas a parecer una chica travesti de esas que se cortan el cabello y se ocultan el busto! —la señora Kirkland estuvo a punto de tomar el teléfono para llamar una funeraria, pronto necesitarían una lápida que dijera: "Aquí yace Raymond Kirkland, un bocazas que no se supo callar"—. Y no hables sobre lo de Alfred—se paró de la mesa, fue a la habitación de su hijo menor y comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas en una maleta, tampoco es como si tuviera muchas, más que nada eran recuerdos de Inglaterra.

— ¡¿Qué haces? —Se alteró Arthur, tratando de quitarle sus cosas de las manos.

—Tomo una decisión…

El timbre del apartamento sonó, Alfred estaba terminando su porción de pizza fría, pero no le importó, dejó el trozo a medio comer sobre la bandeja de cartón y caminó hasta la puerta, encontrando del otro lado a su amado británico, que traía arrastrando una maleta y por su rostro, se notaba que se hallaba en shock.

— ¿Arthur? —Le sonrió, no esperó que volviera—No es que no te quiera aquí, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

—Papá me sacó de casa…—miraba hacia la nada, perdido, desorientado—tuvimos una discusión.

— ¡¿Te sacó? —eso le pareció aún más extraño, Arthur nunca había discutido con sus padres, y era un buen hijo ¿Por qué lo sacarían ante la primera discusión? —Eh… Bueno… —miró al inglés, y de pronto se dio cuenta qué hacía frente a su puerta.

— ¿Podría…? ¿Podría quedarme unos días? —miró otra dirección, no le agradaba depender de la generosidad de los demás.

— ¡Claro! —lo abrazó sonriendo como nunca e invitándolo a pasar. Él tenía solamente un cuarto… Y una cama—"_Esta noche follo…"_—pensó, llevando los ojos al trasero de Arthur que temblaba ligeramente. Estaba encerrado en un departamento con su novio de hormonas alborotadas, ¿cómo rayos se iba a salvar de esta?

Mientras tanto, en la casa Kirkland, la madre lloraba desconsolada, cada vez odiando más a su marido.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? —gritaba furiosa. Estaban solos en la sala, sus otros hijos habían anticipado la pelea y vieron que era mejor no intervenir. O sea, siguieron difamando a su hermano por redes sociales mientras escuchaban a sus padres gritarse.

—Es por su bien, Rose—a pesar de que sabía que estaba a punto de ser golpeado, violado y/o asesinado, no pudo evitar rodear a su esposa con su brazo para reconfortarla—tiene que decirle a Alfred, si no confía en él ¿En quién lo hará? —sí, había sido cruel mandar a Arthur a cada de su novio en ese estado, pero él se había decidido, y por mucho que doliera, no dejaría entrar a su hijo menor a aquella casa hasta que no le hubiera dicho a ese americano.

**-Fin del capítulo 1-**

Bueno, me tardé mucho escribiendo esto e_e y ni siquiera sé si alguien lo va a leer, pero estoy feliz igual xD, es una mezcla de Drama-Romance-Comedia, habrá más drama más tarde.

Al principio era un one-shot pero me la tenía para largo, así que mejor lo dividí, aunque no tengo intenciones de que el fic sea más largo que cinco capítulos. Y sin decir más, me despido a continuar escribiendo esto =) espero les haya gustado. Bye n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece queridas mías. No hago esto con fines de burla ni lucro. Pido perdón por anticipado si esto ofende a alguien.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: En esta vida hay secretos, algunos más oscuros y difíciles de afrontar que otros. Pero en una relación lo mejor es no guardarlos ¿Cierto Arthur? Mentiras, engaños, traiciones, dudas, miedos... AU UsxHermafrodita!Uk Crack fic. No lemon.

Nota: Mucha información que encontré de esto no me sirvió, así que hay varias cosas que me inventé.

Este fic fue creado básicamente en sociedad, por lo que TheFannishaUsui tiene el honor de presentar a su co-autora… -redoble de tambores-**Hana Masuku**–sonido de aplausos-

**Capítulo 2: "Conviviendo con el miedo"**

El inglés había visto miles de veces el desordenado apartamento de su novio, solía reprocharle que todo pareciera un basurero y que cualquier persona normal se enfermaría con solo poner un pie ahí, sin embargo, ahora estaba eternamente agradecido de aquel infernal desorden, pues por esta noche, lo había salvado.

—Pero Artie~ ¿no podemos irnos a acostar? —rogaba el americano mirando a su británico ir de un lado a otro con una enorme bolsa de basura al hombro recogiendo y limpiando toda la inmundicia que había en aquel suelo de tablas de madera—vamos, puedes hacer eso mañana, es más ¡mañana yo te ayudo!

—No Alfred, me niego rotundamente a dormir entre basura—remarcó la palabra 'dormir', consciente de que no era precisamente lo que quería hacer el estadounidense. La odiosa conversación con sus padres no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza ¿por qué no le dejaban operarse?

—Oye, no necesariamente tenemos que dormir…—abrió una lata de _Coca Cola_ nueva, comenzando a beber a grandes sorbos. Unos minutos después, ya la lata se encontraba en el suelo.

—Solo dormiremos, Alfred—declaró con voz grave y afilada, dando a entender que no planeaba dar el siguiente paso esa noche, y mucho menos en medio de la inmundicia. Cuando iniciaron los lloriqueos del menor –que seguramente venían acompañados de su famosa cara de perrito triste-, se metió en la habitación, para continuar limpiando ahí.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto y por un momento se permitió sentarse junto a ésta, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Los pensamientos seguían atormentando su pobre mente. ¡Tenía que decirle! Suspiró infundiéndose valor ¿era realmente la hora? Sentía las piernas de gelatina, no, no quería… Pero, era necesario. Estuvo a punto de usar su cabeza de martillo para terminar de poner un clavo salido de la pared, ¡mierda, era el momento!

Cerró los ojos y en un arrebato de valor se levantó, abrió la puerta de golpe y se plantó frente a Alfred con la mirada más seria y a la vez más preocupada que podía.

—Alfred, tenemos que hablar—declaró con voz casi mecánica, el estadounidense casi se atragantó con su hamburguesa ante esto ¡¿Ha-hablar?

— ¡No me dejes Arthur! —Comenzó a chillar como niño pequeño— ¡No vuelvo a tratar de forzarte a tener sexo, lo prometo! ¡Pero es que entiende, me pones caliente! Veo tu trasero y pienso: "joder, es virgen, debe ser tan estrecho, como me gustaría metérsela…" ¡Porque eres virgen! ¿Cierto? —Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos— ¡No, espera! ¡Vas a decirme que ya no eres virgen porque un violador te agarró en un callejón y te dio y te dio y ahora estás embarazado de él, así que quieres dejarme para poder irte con ese idiota! —Jadeó, con otra idea muy… Americana, en la mente— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Si eres hombre no te puedes embarazar… ¡Te violó un extraterrestre! ¡Y ahora tienes sus huevecillos dentro y te quieren llevar y no sabes qué hacer! —Arthur estaba en shock, su novio se acercó a abrazarlo— ¡Pero ahora estás con el hero! ¡Ya verás, te quedarás conmigo! ¡Cuidaré a los pequeños extraterrestres como si fueran mis hijos! —Unas cascaditas bajaron por sus ojos, pero de pronto volvió a sonreír— ¡¿Podemos llamarlos Clark Kent y Diana de Temiscira?**(*)**

—…—el inglés salió del shock— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando Alfred? —se lo quitó de encima y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—Primera, no te pienso dejar. Segunda, no me han violado—se sonrojó—sigo virgen… Tercera, no estoy embarazado. Cuarta… ¡Los extraterrestres no existen, idiota!

— ¡Sí existen!

— ¡¿Podrías dejar de decir sandeces y escucharme? —Jones se quedó callado como una tumba, más por el hecho de que su novio no le había negado nuevamente su existencia que por el enojo de éste—Solo quería decirte…—se puso pálido, recordando de súbito lo que iba a ir a decirle—la discusión que tuve con mi padre es porque…—tomó aire para volver a infundirse el valor necesario y miró a la nada, seguramente teniendo un duelo de miradas con sus amigas hadas— ¡Lo-que-pasa-es-que-quiere-que-te-diga-que-tengo-dos-sexos-pero-yo-no-quería-porque-temía-tu-reacción-entonces-me-mandó-para-acá-y-no-me-dejará-ir-a-casa-hasta-que-te-diga-y-yo-entenderé-si-no-me-quieres-volver-a-ver-porque-te-repugno-pero-quiero-que-sepas-que-te-amo-y-me-gustaría-seguir-con-esto-si-tú-lo-permites,-a-pesar-del-engaño-que-he-matenido!—habló tan condenadamente rápido que luego ni él mismo recordaba con exactitud lo que acababa de decir.

—…—contuvo el aire esperando que le dijera algo, pusiera cara de asco, lo insultara, lo corriera de su apartamento, terminara con él, difundiera el rumor, lo o- — ¿Qué dijiste?

—Eh… Yo…—solo era el inicio de la reacción, o eso creía—entenderé si me quieres echar o…

—No, enserio, ¿qué dijiste? No te entendí—en su cara solo se leía la inocente confusión y curiosidad. Arthur pasó de un pálido mortal a un rojo sofocante— ¿Podrías repetirlo?

— ¡No! ¡Porque si te enteras me odiarás! —salió corriendo y se encerró en el cuarto del menor, sintiéndose avergonzado por hacer tamaño numerito que no correspondía a un caballero como él, sino a una niña de cinco años…

Alfred con su fuerza monstruosa de estrella de fútbol americano comenzó a golpear la puerta y gritar, pidiendo entrar, preguntando si estaba bien y queriendo averiguar qué rayos acababa de pasar ¿Por qué Arthur se había comportado así? Se llevó la mano al mentón, haciendo con sus dedos como si acariciara la barba que no tenía.

Arthur cerró con llave y se encaminó a la cama King Size para acurrucarse bajo la manta y así ignorar los intentos de su novio. ¿Cómo rayos se había arrepentido tan rápido de contarle su verdad? Se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior un poco, levantándose a mirar sus genitales en un espejo, ¿Qué demonios tenía de bueno tener doble sexo? Tenía más puntos erógenos quizá, pero él cambiaría toda capacidad de tener un orgasmo con tal de ser normal. Irónicamente, se sintió una pequeña indefensa y se volvió a acurrucar debajo de las mantas, quería llorar, no de miedo, de impotencia, quería llorar de esa impotencia que le daba de no poder decirle a Alfred lo que le pasaba.

El estadounidense se encontraba recargado en la puerta del otro lado, tratando de recordar lo que acababa de ocurrir, como una forma de saber qué le pasaba al británico. ¿Qué había sido toda esa perorata que había soltado? Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar… Uhm… Hamburguesa… Hace tres horas que no comía una… Se levantó y fue a buscar una a la cocina, mientras la comía empezó a recordar, pero entre las palabras tan rápidas solo fue capaz de entender unas pocas.

"…_temía tu reacción… …seguir con esto… …engaño…_"

Una palabra en específico le hizo tener la piel de gallina, "engaño"… Su… Su Artie… ¿Su Artie lo estaba engañando? El corazón le empezó a latir de forma rápida, lo único en sus oídos era ese incesante latido, de pronto el estómago le dolía y se sentía sudar a pesar de que no tenía motivos para ello. ¡Arthur lo estaba engañando! Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Seguramente eso era lo que quería decirle, oh Dios ¡Arthur le estaba poniendo unos enormes y gruesos cuernos! ¡Estaba tan cornudo que apenas podía levantar la cabeza por el peso! Seguramente todos en la escuela lo sabían y por eso se reían de él cada vez que no sabía la respuesta de "¿Cuánto es 7x8?"

Desde esa noche las maravillosas sensaciones de amor se convirtieron en miedo por ambos lados. Alfred no hizo intento alguno de entrar en su habitación a dormir, durmió en el sofá del comedor… Bueno, realmente no pudo dormir, sus pensamientos no se lo permitieron. Arthur se acurrucó en la cama con el olor de su novio en su nariz, pero sus sueños se volvían pesadillas, donde las risas, el odio y la repulsión eran indiscutibles protagonistas.

Y esa noche, cuando las pesadillas se adueñaron de la cabeza de Arthur, nadie estuvo ahí para consolarlo y decirle que todo había sido un sueño.

Y esa noche, cuando los amargos pensamientos de Alfred no lo dejaron dormir, nadie estuvo ahí para aclarar su mente y tranquilizar su corazón.

Fue la peor noche de la historia para estos dos novios.

La mañana siguiente fue tensa, demasiado, la tensión sólo podía cortarse con una sierra eléctrica. En el desayuno rehuían la mirada del otro, era un silencio incómodo y absoluto que ninguno se atrevía a quitar, porque era un escudo que evitaba que sus peores temores fueran confirmados. Y las preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de cada uno clavando estacas de dudas en sus corazones.

"_¿Me engaña?"_

"_¿Me aceptará?"_

Tomaron el autobús a la academia, no quisieron arriesgarse a conducir y que sus mentes torturadas los hicieran chocar, no se lo perdonarían.

En clase sus cabezas estaban en las nubes, de Alfred era normal, pero los maestros pronto se hallaron preocupados del estado actual de Arthur, ¿por qué no atendía la clase? Por dios, que había respondido mal una pregunta en clase de inglés, ¡de inglés! ¡¿Cómo mierda un chico de Inglaterra puede no saber inglés?

Los maestros del chico cejón se reunieron durante el receso y decidieron ir a hablar con el director, para que éste llamara a sus padres para comentarles de aquel extraño comportamiento a ver si tienen algo que ver.

—Señor Kirkland, soy el Director Rómulo **(**) **de la World academy, quería comentarle algo sobre su hijo Arthur que tiene algo preocupados a sus maestros—habló el hombre de cabello castaño por el teléfono, escuchó medianamente atento unos segundos antes de continuar—sí, bueno… Al parecer a andado distraído todo el día, también tiene cara de no haber dormido bien, ¿acaso tuvieron una pelea anoche? —Preguntó sin mucho tacto, recibiendo una dubitativa respuesta afirmativa—bueno, entonces eso le diré a sus maestros, no se preocupe señor, las peleas de padres con adolescentes han existido toda la vida, no pretendo juzgarlo. Bueno, adiós…—cortó y río levemente, así que Arthur no era el hijo tan perfecto que todos creían…

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Kirkland, Raymond miraba fijamente el teléfono que acababa de cortar y una indescriptible sensación de culpabilidad le pasó por el cuerpo. No tardó en pensar que su hijo había hecho lo que le pidió, y todo había resultado terriblemente mal. Sus ojos hirvieron de rabia y en un dos por tres esa rabia tenía nombre y apellido.

—Alfred F. Jones…

**-Fin del capítulo 2-**

**(*) Clark Kent y Diana de Temiscira: los nombres reales de Superman y la Mujer maravilla respectivamente.**

**(**) Es el nombre que uso para el abuelo Roma, me gusta porque está sacado de la leyenda de "Rómulo y Remo".**

Joe, me demoré mucho y fue corto Uu pero bueno, hago lo que puedo . tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza que se me alborotan =( bueno, tratare de hacer llegar el cap. 3 más rápido.

Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece queridas mías. No hago esto con fines de burla ni lucro. Pido perdón por anticipado si esto ofende a alguien.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: En esta vida hay secretos, algunos más oscuros y difíciles de afrontar que otros. Pero en una relación lo mejor es no guardarlos ¿Cierto Arthur? Mentiras, engaños, traiciones, dudas, miedos... AU UsxHermafrodita!Uk Crack fic. No lemon.

Nota: Mucha información que encontré de esto no me sirvió, así que hay varias cosas que me inventé.

Este fic fue creado básicamente en sociedad, por lo que TheFannishaUsui tiene el honor de presentar a su co-autora… -redoble de tambores-**Hana Masuku**–sonido de aplausos-

**Capítulo**** 3: "Descuido revelador"**

Malditas clases. ¿No podían acabar pronto? Los minutos parecían pesadas horas caminantes en el reloj, las voces preocupadas de los maestros le martillaban la cabeza pero eso no lograba sacarlo de su letargo.

Ese puto letargo le hizo cometer el peor error de toda su jodida vida, aquel error que reveló todo.

— ¿D-dónde? —había terminado la clase de ed. Física y era hora de las duchas, Arthur buscaba con exhaustiva desesperación en su bolso, lo dio vuelta dos veces y cuando iba por la tercera se dio cuenta que era inútil, que sus malditas preocupaciones le habían pasado cuentas.

No había llevado su toalla, la había dejado en el departamento de Alfred.

Se puso pálido como un fantasma, de pronto se encontraba indefenso, nada más con un pobre bañador en unas duchas donde estaba su pervertido compañero de clase Francis Bonnefoy, y ni siquiera estaba su novio para ayudarlo, Alfred se encontraba en otra clase.

Con la sensación de unos depravados ojos azules siguiéndole, se dirigió a la ducha más alejada y pensó un plan a velocidad luz, una ducha de dos minutos, luego correr al cubículo del baño en el que siempre se cambiaba y vestirse, no importaba mojar su ropa ¡Tenía que salvarse! Dio el agua y un chorro frío le llegó a la cabeza, comenzó a enjabonarse rápidamente, sintiendo el sonido de unas pisadas chapoteadas acercarse ¡Mierda, debía darse prisa! Se enjuagó para sacarse todo el jabón del cuerpo y caminó directamente donde tenía su ropa muy rápidamente.

Arthur no era idiota, sabía que el francés con el único que no había mantenido relaciones sexuales de la clase había sido él, y Francis Bonnefoy era bastante orgulloso en cuanto a su vida sexual, por lo que las constantes negativas de Arthur eran un gran golpe a su ego. Había que agregar que ese franchute era bastante vengativo y que ambos se pasaban la vida entera peleando y humillándose mutuamente.

Alfred mientras tanto seguía con el tema dándole vueltas en la cabeza, ¿era cierta aquella pesadilla? ¿Podía ser verdad que su adorado Artie lo estuviera engañando? Se le revolvió el estómago de sólo pensarlo, la posibilidad le parecía tan real que ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza el preguntarle al inglés si aquellas suposiciones tan bajas eran realmente la verdad. Su mente empezó a divagar a los momentos que había pasado con su madre cuando era pequeño, antes de que ésta muriera. ¿Qué le diría ella si lo viera con un problema así? La respuesta le llegó se súbito como una frase reveladora y decisiva. Ya sabía qué hacer.

Los ojos le brillaron, solo faltaban dos pasos para poder estar a salvo, tan cerca y tan lejos. De pronto, ¡Paf! De un solo resbalón acabó en el suelo mirando al techo, la cabeza le dolía horrores, pero se olvidó de eso apenas sintió unas enormes manos tirándolo de los hombros para levantarlo, luego las mismas manos estaban posadas en su cintura y ¡Pum! Sentía una repentina corriente de aire debajo de su cintura.

Su cara se puso roja de un tono sofocante y miraba en estado de shock a todos a su alrededor, sentía todas esas miradas indiscretas clavadas en su parte baja y realmente era muy incómodo, de pronto sentía que todo lo que había construido en esa academia se desmoronaba como un castillo de arena siendo arrasado por una ola pervertida.

—Oh lala~ ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —sonreía perversamente el francés, sin mostrarse demasiado afectado por aquella revelación, como si en el fondo siempre lo hubiera sabido, claro, siendo un chico tan promiscuo tiene que haber visto de todo… Ok, vete imagen mental.

Tomó su ropa y se metió al cubículo, lo único que escuchaba afuera era el sonido de las teclas de los teléfonos celulares, los murmullos y los chapoteos de los chicos que salían de las duchas a difundir la noticia. Todo había acabado. Su engaño había acabado, que sabio era quien había dicho que mientras más alto estás duele más la caída, pues era justamente lo que había sentido.

Salió del baño sin mirar a ninguna dirección, adivinando los burlones ojos azules que habían acabado con su farsa. Caminaba por los pasillos en completo shock, no era capaz de reaccionar, había sido tan rápido que lo había dejado completamente perplejo y aun no conseguía salir del estupor. A medida que avanzaba por los pasillos escuchaba los murmullos que le hacían ver que su secreto avanzaba también. Aquel secreto que había ocultado perfectamente por casi diecisiete años se había evaporado en menos de diecisiete segundos por culpa del error más estúpido de todo el jodido mundo.

De pronto algo cruzó su cabeza como un rayo, e hizo que sus pulmones se encogieran, o eso parecía, pues de pronto ya no podía respirar.

_Alfred…_

Toda su perplejidad se fue de un golpe, como si de pronto hubiera caído de cara sobre la realidad. ¿Se habría enterado Alfred? ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Lo aborrecía? ¿Querría seguir con él? ¿Estaría enojado por no habérselo dicho? Todo eso se preguntaba mientras corría como maniaco rumbo al salón del americano, las voces de todos los que los miraban y chismorreaban no eran nada comparado con el bullicio ensordecedor que tenía en la mente.

Entró al salón de un golpe, ignorando olímpicamente la queja del maestro correspondiente por aquella brusca interrupción en el final de la clase. Los alumnos lo miraban, luego dirigían la mirada a sus teléfonos y murmuraban entre sí, antes de dirigir una expresión de lástima a Alfred.

El estadounidense sentía que le cortaban las alas, era como la comprobación de que lo que creía era cierto. Y todos lo sabían. Respiró hondo y miró seriamente al británico, repitiendo en su mente la frase que había creado con la voz de su madre para infundirse valor…

"_Mereces algo mejor"_

—Alfred yo…—sintió que la voz le temblaba, no era como si fuera a echarse a llorar o algo parecido, era solo que sus nervios estaban destrozados y la situación no lo ayudaba para nada—necesito urgentemente hablar contigo—mentalmente pedía al cielo no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

—Así que hablar…—susurró el americano con el corazón destrozado y sin intenciones de moverse de ahí, no quería que su valor sucumbiera ante el inglés— ¿Y si yo no quiero escucharte? —El corazón de Arthur se estrujó dolorosamente, lo único que podía pensar era que ya lo había descubierto—lo sé Arthur, lo sé todo…

—Alfred yo… No quería que te enteraras así, yo planeaba decírtelo solo que…—tragó, se le estaba secando la garganta—solo que temía cómo reaccionarías ante esto y yo…

— ¡¿Cómo reaccionaría? —Más que enojado, estaba dolido y no era precisamente discreto— ¡¿Cómo mierda crees que reaccionaría? ¿Crees que me hubiera tirado a abrazarte y decirte que no importaba? Arthur ¡Me engañaste! ¡Y te escondiste como un desgraciado cobarde! —le dio un golpe a su pupitre tan fuerte que casi lo partió a la mitad, sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho y se esforzaba por no llorar como quinceañera botada ante toda la situación—Pues discúlpame… Contrario a lo que todos creen, soy ingenuo, no estúpido. Soy lo suficientemente listo como para saber que yo no me merezco esto… Como para saber que me merezco algo mejor… Así que Arthur —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, parecía como si todos a su alrededor se hubieran congelado mirando una novela en vivo y en directo—Terminamos—acabó con voz potente justo antes de que sonara el timbre anunciando el receso. El americano salió rápido, temía que si se quedaba mucho tiempo ahí acabaría perdonándolo… Porque realmente le costaba mucho creer que esa mueca de profunda tristeza que segundos antes había visto en su –ahora- ex, fuera mentira.

Los compañeros de clase de Alfred comenzaron a salir en manada, conversando como si nada y pasando a empujar a Arthur en el camino, como si no existiera, como si fuera un fantasma… Y era así como lo sentía él, sentía que de ahora en más todo sería un fantasma de los días felices que alguna vez fueron. Trató de no llorar, porque quería demostrarles a todos –y más importante, a sí mismo- que a pesar de todo, no era una nena.

De pronto sintió una firme mano en su hombro haciendo que volteara para poder quedar cara a cara con Germania, el maestro de estudios sociales, éste lo miró con hielo en sus ojos azules antes de proclamar con voz dura –como la que dedica un maestro a un alumno que ha cometido una travesura-:

—Arthur, acompáñame a la oficina del director…

**-Fin del cap.3-**

Corto, corto, pero quería dejarlo así, con la intriga xD para que el siguiente cap. Sea el último o.o –la autora come palomitas mientras re-lee porque ni ella sabe cómo termina— espero les haya gustado n.n por cierto, no conozco nombres para Germania e_e por eso nada más no tiene! Y porque tenía prisa y no me podía poner a buscar nombres Dx y… eso =) espero les haya gustado, bye n.n

**PD: No se ofendan, pero me gustaría agradecer especialmente los review de Solitudely, Fredo-Godofredo, murderdn, Angeal23 y Sweetcoffe. ¿Por qué? Porque son de mis autores(as) favoritos(as) *O* y que les guste mi historia me hace sentir como si hubiera subido un vídeo aficionado a youtube y me haya puesto que me gustó mi cantante favorito *-* [¿?]** (Insisto, no quiero que los demás se ofendan, a mí me gustan todos los reviews y los agradezco todos, enserio! *O* —coffcoffen especial porque no creí que la historia gustara ¬¬Uucoffcoff—)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece queridas mías. No hago esto con fines de burla ni lucro. Pido perdón por anticipado si esto ofende a alguien.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: En esta vida hay secretos, algunos más oscuros y difíciles de afrontar que otros. Pero en una relación lo mejor es no guardarlos ¿Cierto Arthur? Mentiras, engaños, traiciones, dudas, miedos... AU UsxHermafrodita!Uk Crack fic. No lemon.

Nota: Mucha información que encontré de esto no me sirvió, así que hay varias cosas que me inventé.

Este fic fue creado básicamente en sociedad, por lo que TheFannishaUsui tiene el honor de presentar a su co-autora… -redoble de tambores-**Hana Masuku**–sonido de aplausos-

**Capítulo**** 4: "Medidas drásticas"**

Al entrar en la oficina del director se encontró frente a frente con su padre, éste lo miraba con la ira refulgente en sus ojos y a la vez una expresión de culpabilidad que llegaba a doler solo de verlo.

—Oh, Arthur. ¡Qué oportuno! —habló con demasiada relajación Rómulo mientras le invitaba a tomar asiento—justamente estaba aquí su padre, creo que ahora deberían arreglar las cosas…—El inglés se extrañó de aquello ¿arreglar las cosas?

—Disculpe director—gruñó entre dientes Germania, algo enojado por trabajar para un director tan incompetente—él está aquí por interrumpir mi clase sin permiso. Pido un castigo severo pero justo, mínimo tres días de suspensión.

—No será necesario—habló con firmeza Raymond Kirkland—porque Arthur se va de esta academia.

El chico de cejas pobladas estaba sentado en su sitio, callado, sin chistar ni mencionar palabra alguna ante la sentencia de su padre. Todavía las palabras de Alfred le golpeaban el pecho, además, después de que su secreto fuera descubierto por toda la escuela no tenía muchas ganas de permanecer ahí. Los tres adultos presentes conversaban como si él no estuviera presente, pero realmente no importaba, sentía los nervios destrozados justo así como su corazón que se abría con muchas grietas haciendo que se desprendiera todo lo que había logrado, confianza, amistad, compañerismo, amor… Absolutamente todo, se desmoronaba y caía en el abismo infinito en el que se había convertido su vida.

Finalmente la plática había quedado pospuesta, al señor Kirkland se le hizo imposible sacar a su hijo de la academia, simplemente no se lo permitieron. Ahora estaba en su auto con Arthur camino a casa en un silencio sepulcral, solo el giro brusco del señor Kirkland le sacó algunas palabras a su hijo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —miró sin ganas por la ventana, notando que no era el camino a casa.

—Al hospital—apretó con excesiva fuerza el manubrio, con rabia poco disimulada, como si tuviera la culpa del fallo con el que se hijo había nacido—hoy te operas—respondió la silenciosa duda del muchacho—y lamento no haberte llevado antes…

Esa fue la última conversación, Arthur aún se sentía traicionado, ¿qué había hecho para merecer algo así? Seguramente había sido Hitler en su vida pasada… Los siguientes veinte minutos de camino pasaron condenadamente lentos, las calles avanzaban perezosas y él podía ver por la ventana a niños muy pequeños, de esos que aún no iban a la escuela y se dedicaban a jugar en la calle mientras sus madres veían telenovelas repetitivas.

Inconscientemente llevó una mano a su entrepierna, acto que no pasó desapercibido por su padre, que sentía una combinación abrumadora de culpa e ira, ¿por qué no lo había dejado operarse? ¿Por qué lo había obligado a contarle su secreto a ese maldito estadounidense? Se sentía pésimo, pero realmente… Realmente él había esperado que Alfred lo siguiera queriendo, nunca pensó que algo así ocurriría. Soltó una risita amargada que sonó más como un gruñido mal disimulado. Sí que era optimista…

Aparcó en la zona infantil del hospital, Arthur se atendía ahí hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. El chico de gruesas cejas se sentó en una incómoda silla de plástico multicolor en la sala de espera mientras su padre iba a arreglar el papeleo. La sala tenía aroma a dulces de todo tipo, el suelo estaba lleno de manchas de pintura y un camino amarillo simulando el del cuento, mientras tanto las paredes eran blancas con figuritas de animales que los niños pintaban a su gusto –aunque por ahí habían frases ofensivas mal escritas y juegos de gato, pero podía suponer que era de los inmaduros de 17-. Las sillas eran incómodas y pequeñas, Arthur podía apostar que si se tardaban mucho en atenderlo su trasero se quedaría atrapado en el mueble plástico.

De pronto llegó un chico de unos doce años con el cabello castaño claro, un rizo a la izquierda de su cabeza y ojos ver… ¡Oh mierda! ¡¿Esas cosas sobre sus ojos eran gafas? Dios mío, que eran más gruesos que los vidrios antibalas del coche del papa… ¡Los ojos se le veían gigantes! ¡Más aun con los vidrios redondos! Y lo peor es que Arthur no podía dejar de verlos, finalmente el niño se sentó en el asiento junto a él y le sonrió dispuesto a iniciar una conversación. (_Espera, ¿Eso que trae en la mano es un flotador rosa?_)

—Hola, soy Seborga—se presentó con un ligero acento italiano.

— "¿Cómo el principado?"—Pensó, sin embargo no hizo la pregunta—soy Arthur…

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —sonrió, sin embargo, el inglés seguía sin poder quitar la mirada de esos asombrosamente grandes aparatos oftalmológicos.

—Yo… —de pronto no sabía qué decir, pero finalmente decidió contarle la verdad, después de todo… Al chiquillo no lo volvería a ver, ¿verdad? —vine a operarme porque nací hombre y mujer.

—…—el chiquillo lo quedó mirando un momento y luego volvió a sonreír— ¡Genial! ¿Es como una mutación de esas de los superhéroes? —La última palabra le revotó en la cabeza, le recordó a su, ahora, ex novio… Ouch, le había dolido.

—Sí, bueno… No es tan genial—suspiró, de pronto recordando todo lo ocurrido y odiando más el mundo.

—Yo vine a que me revisaran los ojos, dicen que me tienen que agregar un poco de aumento…—Arthur se sorprendió ante esto ¿más aumento? ¿Qué el chico estaba ciego? —Pero bueno, es el precio de usar anteojos en lugar de operarme con láser…

— ¿No tienes para una operación? —preguntó extrañado, no porque no tuviera el dinero, sino porque para personas de bajos recursos habían créditos y formas de pago más accesibles…

—Oh, claro que sí—la sonrisa se ensanchó, a pesar de que en ningún momento desapareció de su rostro—yo elegí no hacerme la operación porque… Bueno, si tú eres así supongo que lo entiendes—ante la cara de confusión del británico, siguió con lo que estaba diciendo—oh, pues… es que, cuando tienes un defecto… Y a pesar de eso tienes amigos, te das cuenta que son los verdaderos…—justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono con un mensaje, que lleno de alegría le enseñó al británico.

"DE: Wy.

MENSAJE: Espero que te vaya bien con tus anteojos Sebo, así mañana podemos ir por un helado. ¡Nos vemos!"

Y le adjuntó una carita feliz.

Un torrente de emociones indescifrables llenó a Arthur de forma que no pudo soportarlo más, sin decir palabras se levantó del asiento y corrió a la salida causando gran revuelo, pues no le importó en absoluto empujar a algunos niños en el camino. El señor Kirkland dejó el papeleo a medio hacer y corrió detrás de su hijo.

— ¡Arthur! —gritó desesperado, pero para mala suerte, cuando salió, el adolescente ya no se veía. Mierda, eso no podía ser bueno.

Arthur corría donde fuera, los hechos acontecidos hace apenas un par de horas y las palabras de Seborga le oprimían el pecho. Dolía. Mucho… Demasiado. Quería dejar ese sufrimiento, quería… Se detuvo delante de un puente, lo miró un largo rato, el agua del río que pasaba por abajo… A su mente llegaron las imágenes de todas las personas con la que había "entablado amistad", una silenciosa añoranza quiso aparecer, sin embargo, una voz minúscula en su mente le preguntó:

"¿Cuántos estuvieron contigo cuando toda la academia se enteró de tu secreto?"

La respuesta le hizo doler el alma, de pronto se sentía un completo estúpido. Soltó una risita que sonó más como un quejido, ¿cómo había sido tan tonto? Se subió a la baranda de piedra del puente, mirando hacia abajo, como hipnotizado… Las sensaciones no le permitían pensar con claridad.

Raymond llamaba desesperado al teléfono de su hijo, esperanzado de que podría hacer que volviera, pero todo se desmoronó al escuchar la melodía de forma cercana, al bajar la mirada descubrió el teléfono caído en la acera.

Llamó a las autoridades, pero no lo quisieron ayudar porque decían que una desaparición debía reportarse solo veinticuatro horas después del suceso. Estaba desesperado, llamaba a quién fuera y no conseguía ayuda, cuando entonces… Se le ocurre una desagradable idea.

Alfred, Matthew y Kiku se encontraban sentados en una de esas mesas de McDonald's al aire libre, el primero comiendo hamburguesas por millones y los otros dos mirándolos sin saber qué decir, sabían que Alfred había dejado a Arthur, y no sabían si regañarlo por ser un superficial o tratar de subirle el ánimo…

_A pizza hut a pizza hut kuntucky fried chicken and a pizza hut, a pizza hut a pizza hut kuntucky fried chicken and a pizza hut, mcdonalds mcdonalds kuntucky fried chicken and a pizza hut~_ **(*)**

Empezó a sonar el teléfono del estadounidense, éste –de mala gana- miró la pantalla y soltó un ligero quejido indeciso al ver que decía "Artie~". ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía cortar? ¿Y si el británico quería disculparse con él? ¿Y decirle que era el mejor y más sexy? ¡¿Y si le quería pedir que le quitara la virginidad?

Bien, demasiado entusiasmo. Tomó el teléfono celular y presionó el botón verde que era para responderlo.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó con todas las ganas de escuchar la voz suplicante de Arthur pidiendo perdón.

—Necesito tu ayuda—habló una voz grave—si alguna vez te importó mi hijo, es hora de que lo demuestres…—la voz de Raymond sonaba excesivamente preocupada, pero aun así un atisbo de odio hacia el americano se hacía presente.

— ¿Eh? —Dudó con extrañeza mientras bebía de su gaseosa fría, especial para el verano.

—Arthur desapareció…

Antes de que pudiera decir la última sílaba, el teléfono y la gaseosa habían caído al suelo.

**-Fin del capítulo 4-**

**(*) Un estracto de la canción: "Fast food song" de los "Fast food rockers". (Pienso que la canción le queda pintada a Alfred…)**

Vale, les había dicho que este cap. Sería el último pero no pude resistir dejarlas con el suspenso Uu ahora sí prometo que el siguiente será el último! Y las que quieren lemon… Haremos votación ¿sí? Si hay mayoría, el epílogo será lemon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece queridas mías. No hago esto con fines de burla ni lucro. Pido perdón por anticipado si esto ofende a alguien.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: En esta vida hay secretos, algunos más oscuros y difíciles de afrontar que otros. Pero en una relación lo mejor es no guardarlos ¿Cierto Arthur? Mentiras, engaños, traiciones, dudas, miedos... AU UsxHermafrodita!Uk Crack fic. No lemon.

Nota: Mucha información que encontré de esto no me sirvió, así que hay varias cosas que me inventé.

Este fic fue creado básicamente en sociedad, por lo que TheFannishaUsui tiene el honor de presentar a su co-autora… -redoble de tambores-**Hana Masuku**–sonido de aplausos-

**Capítulo**** 5: "Despertando"**

La mente de Alfred voló lejos mientras un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral, ¿Arthur había desaparecido? ¿Pero cómo…?

—Al… ¿Estás bien? —susurró su hermano canadiense, aunque ninguno de los dos lo escuchó.

—Alfred-san, ¿qué ocurre? —sin embargo, la pregunta de Kiku no fue respondida, pues el americano enseguida se puso de pie, no se molestó en tomar su teléfono ni siquiera para preguntar dónde se encontraba el señor Kirkland, simplemente se levantó y salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.

De pronto todo ese dolor y confusión que sentía se desvanecían, no era el traidor Arthur el que había desaparecido, era su Artie, ese chico de carácter tan… especial que aún seguía amando. Y debía encontrarlo… Porque él…

Él era su héroe.

Raymond ya no sabía qué hacer, el niño idiota le había cortado ¡pues sí que se preocupaba por Arthur!, se guardó los dos teléfonos y corrió a revisar los alrededores, por algún lugar debía de estar, ¿no? Siguió insistiendo a la policía y finalmente acabó llamando a sus hijos que –luego de un buen regaño- comenzaron la búsqueda.

Parado sobre la baranda de piedra miraba hacia abajo, hipnotizado y fascinado con el movimiento del agua cristalina, dando un paso tras otro para acercarse… más y más cerca del borde, del fin… Sólo las gotas de agua que le salpicó la corriendo a punto de tirarse lograron despertarlo del trance, miró a todas direcciones ¿qué estaba haciendo? De un salto se bajó de la estructura de piedra y comenzó a caminar con calma bordeando el río, sin prisa, pero sin pausa, sin tener la más mínima idea de dónde iba.

Nuevamente rememoró lo que había ocurrido en el día mientras el sol comenzaba a descender, la única diferencia fueron sus emociones, ya no sentía lastima por sí mismo, ni tristeza, tampoco le dolía el pecho, increíblemente… Solo sentía indiferencia, una enorme indiferencia mientras recordaba, era como ver una película.

Y fue esa misma apatía la que le hizo preguntarse –al ver el pasado-… ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Quién era ese Arthur tan desconocido que había reaccionado de esa manera tan… impropia? ¿Cómo es que el maldito francés cara de rana no había recibido un solo golpe por su pervertido atrevimiento? ¿Cómo permitió que Alfred rompiera así con su relación sin decir nada a su favor? ¿Sin discutir? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? La indiferencia desapareció con un ceño fruncido, basta de lástima, basta de miedo, de tristeza ¡de todo! Sonrió con maldad pura en sus facciones, de pronto se sentía como un…

Llámenlo loco, pero se sentía como un pirata que había perdido una confrontación y ahora quería demostrarles a los demás su potencial, un adolescente punk que no se quiere dejar derrotar por el gobierno, un chico de vida difícil que sólo se defendía con un arco y flecha, un ángel que –sin importar la opinión de los demás- cumple deseos, un ebrio desinhibido al que no le importaba en lo más mínimo los efectos de sus acciones… **(*)** E increíblemente, con esos sentimientos… Se sintió libre.

Pero al mismo tiempo que la sensación de libertad lo envolvía también hacía correr a una velocidad vertiginosa otro sentimiento incluso más poderoso que desgarraba sus entrañas con el simple deseo de salir y hacer justicia, mordió su labio inferior hasta sacarse sangre, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

— ¡Arthur! —No se dio cuenta cuando ya era de noche, su indiferencia volvió mientras veía acercarse a su padre a paso veloz con una linterna y las pesadillas que tenía por hermanos pisándole los talones—Arthur…—el hombre mayor abrazó a su hijo con los ojos cuajados de lágrimas, había enseñado a sus hijos a que los "machos" no lloraban, pero realmente nadie podía culparlo de llorar al encontrar a su hijo que por un momento creyó perdido para siempre (¿?) —Arthur… Tranquilo hijo, mañana volvemos a ver los trámites de la operación y yo voy a que te saquen de la es…

—No—respondió seco, completamente apático, sin siquiera corresponder al abrazo que le daba su consanguíneo—tengo asuntos pendientes en ese lugar… —se soltó y comenzó a caminar rumbo al hospital –donde se encontraba el auto-, pasando junto a sus hermanos, éstos no reprimieron algunas burlas, pero quedaron estupefactos al notar que el "conejito" no respondía a las provocaciones.

Parecía un muñeco de cuerda que caminaba sólo porque debía hacerlo. Esa noche sus padres se preocuparon, mucho, porque no lograron sonsacarle ni un solo gesto.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó a la hora de siempre, se duchó y arregló, se puso ropa de sus hermanos mayores ya que toda su ropa estaba en casa de su ex, y durante el desayuno volvieron a intentarlo sus padres.

—Hijo, si no quieres ir…—comenzó Raymond, pero enseguida fue cortado secamente.

—Voy a ir—Arthur comía una tostada quemada sin nada encima y una taza de té cargado sin azúcar, era como si apenas fuera consciente de lo que hacía.

—No tienes que demostrar nada—continuó su madre, cuando de pronto sintió la mirada feroz del adolescente sobre ella antes de levantarse, tomar su mochila e irse azotando la puerta sin siquiera despedirse. La señora Kirkland rompió en llanto.

Abrió con fuerza las puertas dobles de par en par y los murmullos a su alrededor no tardaron en llegar, los alumnos eran poco discretos, pero una sola mirada de indiferencia de parte del británico transformó el chismorreo en un silencio sepulcral a su alrededor, cuando habló, lo hizo con un profundo odio marcado en cada una de las letras.

— ¿Dónde está Francis? —Los chicos muy nerviosos apuntaron la misma dirección, rumbo a la clase de francés. Sin decir una palabra más se encaminó a ese lugar con pasos casi robóticos, nadie a su alrededor dudaba que fueran los últimos minutos de vida del galo.

Cuando entró a la clase vio a Francis tomando la mano de una voluptuosa chica que lo miraba encantada, el "galán" le susurraba cumplidos en francés al oído, pero todo quedó destruido cuando el azoto de la puerta marcó su entrada.

—Hey~ —comenzó el francés sin soltar la mano de la chica y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—miren quien tenemos a-

De pronto fue cortado por un puñetazo que hizo que todos a su alrededor se alejaran, el de ojos azules se halló de pronto tirado en el piso con la mejilla enrojecida por el poderoso golpe, iba a reclamarle dramáticamente al británico que había estropeado su hermosa cara, cuando los ojos inyectados de sangre del menor le hicieron callar, de pronto sintió un miedo espantoso recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Alguien tan sexy no podía morir así! [¿?]

—Tú…—siseó venenosamente el inglés, no, venenosamente se quedaba corto, cualquier adjetivo parecido se quedaba pequeño al lado de la forma en que había dicho esa palabra que había dejado estáticos y atemorizados a todos a su alrededor.

Por supuesto, nadie le había dicho a Alfred que Arthur estaba más que bien, que incluso se encontraba haciendo el escándalo del siglo en la escuela y que probablemente después de eso lo mandarían al reformatorio hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho para luego trasladarlo a una cárcel oficial donde sería violado hasta la eternidad, no, Jones no sabía nada de eso y de hecho, había pasado la noche en vela tratando de encontrarlo, una búsqueda exhaustiva que había terminado con aquel pobre americano sucio, apestoso, sudoroso, golpeado e incluso mordido y orinado por perros, lo peor de todo, es que esa búsqueda incansable hubiera continuado por los siglos de los siglos si a cierto japonés no se le hubiera ocurrido llamar a su mejor amigo apenas Arthur entró a la escuela.

— ¿Si? El hero al habla…—contestó el teléfono adormilado y con voz ronca, seguramente había pescado el peor resfriado de la vida esa noche pero aun así no se lamentaba.

—Alfred-san… Arthur-san—comenzó diciendo, pero enseguida fue cortado por el estadounidense.

—Aún no lo encuentro—lloriqueó caminando por las calles con las piernas adoloridas y miles de personas mirándolo feo.

—De eso quería hablarle…—nuevamente fue interrumpido por las divagaciones de Alfred.

—Estoy empezando a creer que quizás se escapó con un millonario que lo va a vender de prostituto…—sí, estaba divagando en grande, pues generalmente sus "grandes ideas" tenían por lo menos una hamburguesa voladora y un antipático Alien roba ingleses.

—Alfred-san…

— ¡Y nunca volveré a verlo y no sabrá que…! —Se puso a llorar a gritos en plena calle y la policía ya estaba en camino— ¡No sabrá que aún lo amo, que no me importa que me haya traicionado, que lo perdono por todo! ¡Que yo no merezco algo mejor! ¡Que incluso él es más de lo que yo merezco que…!

—Arthur-san está aquí en la escuela—dijo en un susurro el asiático, pero Alfred fue perfectamente capaz de escucharlo, pronto ya no era "el loco estadounidense que llora en plena calle", no, ahora era "el hero que iba en busca de su doncello" [¿?].

Mientras tanto, el británico perseguía a cierto francés que trataba de esconderse como podía, realmente ese inglés era peligroso ¡Había abollado un casillero con el puño y ni siquiera había puesto una sola mueca de dolor! Y era extraño, parecía disfrutar de aquella persecución como si Francis fuera un pobre sapo que estaba a un salto de ser devorado entero por la más mortífera serpiente, de esas que podían pasar entre espinas sin quitar ni un momento la vista de su objetivo.

No podían culparlo por estar aterrorizado…

Antes de darse cuenta estaban en las duchas de la clase de ed. Física, ese lugar donde la verdad había sido descubierta por culpa de dos errores. El primero lo cometió el británico y ya pagó las consecuencias… El segundo, lo cometió ese galo, y ahora era momento de hacerlo pagar.

La puerta se cerró por dentro, de forma que nadie más pudiera enterarse de lo que estaba pasando ahí, se escucharon gritos escabrosos que les pusieron a todos los pelos de punta y pronto salió del lugar Arthur, todavía con su indiferencia pero en su cara ya no se leía vestigio alguno de aquel salvajismo del que anteriormente había sido protagonista.

—Ahora quién es la nena…—susurró por último cerrando la mochila que extrañamente se encontraba vacía y caminando sin vacilar a cualquier parte, diez segundos fue lo máximo que aguantaron los alumnos antes de entrar y contemplar el acto del británico…

Francis se encontraba tirado en una ducha, la única marca de golpe que tenía era la que el británico le había hecho con anterioridad en la cara, todo su cuerpo estaba afeitado, incluida la cara, todos esos lugares afeitados estaban rojos indicando que no había tenido cuidado alguno al hacerlo, llevaba un vestido rosa con un sujetador con un par de melones adentro, en el cabello llevaba una cinta rosa, llevaba… ¡llevaba bragas! Y el agua le caía encima, el galo los miraba a todos sin decir ni una palabra.

Un minuto bastó para que todos se recuperaran de la impresión y las risas nacieran e inundaran el lugar, las fotos no se hicieron esperar, de pronto todos los alumnos le gritaban comentarios al estilo de "te lo merecías" y "pues lo que le hiciste al pobre de Arthur fue peor". Miró a sus dos mejores amigos con rabia, con toda intención de ir a buscar a Arthur para darle una lección, pero las risas provenientes de ellos le confirmaron que no sucedería. Aquel asunto no sería fácilmente olvidado en la escuela.

El inglés en tanto se sentía realmente liberado, caminaba por el pasillo con un peso menos en el pecho, ya todos lo sabían y aun así sentía que nada había cambiado a su alrededor, ni siquiera los cuchicheos insoportables lograban quitar ese maravilloso sentimiento de su cuerpo. Y lo mejor era que nadie sabía que estaba feliz, que estaba tranquilo ni liberado, porque todas esas cosas estaban dentro de él, mientras que por fuera estaba la gruesa capa de la indiferencia.

— ¡Artie! ¡Artie! ¡Artie! —escuchó de pronto una voz ronca llamándolo a la distancia mientras un olor putrefacto le inundaba las fosas nasales de manera terrible, de pronto ante sus ojos estaba su ex, pero completamente irreconocible ¡llegaba a parecer un náufrago!

—_Y pensar que yo salí con él…_—pensó el británico como si eso hubiera ocurrido hace años mientras miraba los gestos que hacía la gente a su alrededor asqueados del molesto hedor.

—Artie~—se acercó a abrazarlo, el inglés no respondió el abrazo, no cambió su expresión… ¡Ni siquiera se cubrió la nariz! —Artie yo…

—Cállate—ordenó con voz monótona y su expresión apática del día, el estadounidense se apartó de golpe para mirarlo extrañado.

—Sólo quería decirte que te perdono…—dijo como si le estuviera haciendo un gran favor mientras sonreía—y que podemos volver a ser novios si…

—Disculpa…—soltó una carcajada que sonó algo macabra— ¿tú… me perdonas a mí? —Preguntó con la ira volviendo a correr por sus ojos y logrando que el pasillo se vaciara quedando sólo ellos dos—y… "señor héroe"—habló sarcástico—dime, ¿por qué rayos me perdonas? ¿Por ser como soy?

—No…—el americano ingenuamente no notaba los rayos que expedía el aura de su ex—por traicionarme, claro… Y espero te des cuenta de la gran oportunidad que te estoy dan-

—Espera, espera…—le frenó Arthur, la ira y la apatía esta vez siendo reemplazadas por la confusión—rebobina… ¿yo traicionarte? —Arrugó levemente la nariz—yo nunca haría algo así…

— ¿Eh? —Alfred se mostró confundido—pero… tú lo dijiste…—susurró— ¡tú dijiste que me habías engañado cuando hablaste rápido el otro día! —ahora él también estaba algo extrañado.

— ¿Te refieres a…? —De pronto todo encajó en la mente del inglés, y sus ojos extrañamente demostraron amor y dulzura—lo que te dije fue que había mantenido un engaño… eso no significa que te estuviera traicionando.

— ¿Entonces? —De pronto se sintió esperanzado.

— ¿No escuchaste ninguno de los rumores que estuvieron circulando respecto a mí? —dudó con extrañeza, el americano lo miró con ojos de sapo [¿?]

—Entonces…—el inglés asintió levemente— ¡¿Eres puta? —Arthur puso una cara tan épica de "Wtf?" que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerse una expresión así.

— ¡No idiot, soy hermafrodita! —gritó al borde de la histeria, pero de pronto volviendo súbitamente a la calma que lo tenía adormecido antes.

— ¿Eh? —El americano se quedó a cuadros— ¿Herma… cuánto?

—Frodita—respondió.

—Shit **(**)** —masculló Alfred completamente sorprendido y con los ojos casi desorbitados por la confesión—wow… yo no lo… hubiera imaginado…—lo miró de pies a cabeza con otros ojos, algo distinto, justo antes de acercarse a abrazarlo y darle vueltitas [¿?] — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy tan feliz!

El inglés se soltó como pudo y miró extrañado al americano, ¿era todo lo que iba a decir?

— ¿No estás enojado ni nada? —interrogó.

— ¡Claro que no! Yo te amo como eres Artie—respondió con una sonrisa, Arthur sintió un calor en el pecho pues toda su vida había deseado a alguien que le dijera eso—y… me gustaría que volviéramos a ser novios.

—Me… encantaría—devolvió muy ligeramente la sonrisa, casi no se le notaba, era como la de la Mona Lisa—pero… ¿No te doy asco?

—Nunca podrías asquearme—rió levemente acercándose a besarlo, ya nada les importaba, no pensaron en lo complicado que sería el futuro ni en las confusiones que hubo en el pasado, sólo importaba el presente, ese presente en el que estaban juntos y nadie podría separarlos.

**-Fin-**

**(*) No pude evitar destacar esta frase, porque ocupé varias de las personalidades que Inglaterra ha demostrado durante años.**

**(**) Bien, en esa parte me inspiré en una rutina del Chavo del 8 o el Chapulín colorado, unas geniales comedias mexicanas que dan a la una de la mañana aquí en Chile x) y que a toda mi family le gustan mucho.**

Disculpen la demora, es que sólo tengo dos horas al computador en el día y no pude escribir Domingo 19, Lunes 20 y Martes 21 porque tuve mi celebración de cumpleaños n.n –la más larga que he tenido xD- y pronto voy a entrar a clase T_T –este miércoles-

Todos los asuntos que quedaron inconclusos los arreglaré en el epílogo en el que habrá lemon n.n aunque con el colegio y mis sencillas dos horas no sé cuánto me tarde u.u

PD: Me creerían que escribí casi todo el cap. en dos días? Uu es que cuando tengo inspiración, la tengo…


	6. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece queridas mías. No hago esto con fines de burla ni lucro. Pido perdón por anticipado si esto ofende a alguien.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Arthur (Inglaterra)

Summary: En esta vida hay secretos, algunos más oscuros y difíciles de afrontar que otros. Pero en una relación lo mejor es no guardarlos ¿Cierto Arthur? Mentiras, engaños, traiciones, dudas, miedos... AU UsxHermafrodita!Uk Crack fic. Lemon.

Nota: Mucha información que encontré de esto no me sirvió, así que hay varias cosas que me inventé.

**Prólogo.**

Los días posteriores a la reconciliación de Alfred y Arthur estuvieron difíciles y complicados, aunque esto no tenía nada que ver con la venganza legal que pudiera tomar Francis contra el británico ni el castigo posiblemente impuesto por el director ante aquella muestra de salvajismo tan mal vista, pues Raymon Kirkland, el tacaño, con el dolor de su corazón tuvo que mover bastante dinero e influencias para que el asunto quedara olvidado. **(*)** Pero claro, él no pensaba olvidarlo con tanta facilidad y ya no veía con buenos ojos que su hijo saliera con el "superficial" americano que le había roto el corazón.

Arthur volvió a vivir con el estadounidense, no había sido muy complicado considerando que todas sus cosas se encontraban en el desordenado departamento. En estos momentos Arthur se encontraba en casa de sus padres con su novio con el único propósito de lograr una mínima cordialidad entre su padre y el idiota de Jones, pero realmente el ambiente solo lograba ser terriblemente incómodo, pues el ingenuo de Alfred no veía los rayos que le mandaba su "suegro" con todas intenciones de que penetraran su dura cabeza y se le derritiera el poco cerebro que tenía, ¡Peleaba por todo!

—Al, ¿quieres un poco de lechuga? —preguntó Rose con una forzada sonrisa, consciente de la tensión existente en la sala y terriblemente incómoda.

—Claro señora Kirkland—sonrió el muchacho—amo la lechuga.

— ¿Sí? Entonces, ¿Cuánto te falta para romper con la lechuga porque de además de lechuga tenía zanahoria? —habló con excesiva agresividad Raymond, Arthur por poco escupió el jugo que estaba tomando, Rose miró feo a su esposo, los hermanos de Arthur trataban de no desternillarse de la risa y Alfred… Alfred sólo seguía sonriendo.

—Mi madre desde pequeño que la preparaba así, me gusta la lechuga con zanahoria—tomó la ensalada y se puso un poco en el plato, cuando volvió a dejar la lechuga en la mesa y oculto por el mantel blanco le tomó la mano a su novio.

—Pero…—un pisotón debajo de la mesa de parte de su esposa logró que el bocón de Raymond se callara.

El silencio tranquilo en la mesa no duró mucho, pues uno de los hermanos de Arthur –tan bocón como su padre- había gritado: "¡Alfred está tocando a Arthur bajo la mesa!" haciendo alusión realmente a que se estaban tomando de las manos.

Luego de eso se armó una pelea de tal calibre, tan importante y tan re-interesante que nos la vamos a omitir ¿Les parece? Bueno, continuemos. Alfred y Arthur caminaban rumbo al apartamento, el primero con un ojo morado y el segundo con la camisa manchada de ensalada con aderezo.

—Creo que le caigo bien a tu padre—sonrió el americano, Arthur lo miró con algo de sorpresa y descubrió que no lo decía en broma.

—Sí… lo que digas, Alfred—suspiró frunciendo el ceño y tratando de quitarse los trozos de lechuga del cuello.

—Hey, Artie…—le llamó cariñosamente mirándolo con el ojo bueno pero sin dejar de caminar.

— ¿Sí? —el británico le devolvió la mirada, pero la expresión de su novio le revolvió las tripas.

— ¿Te gustaría…? —cerró los ojos y lo pensó un momento, okey no, no pidamos imposibles, sólo comenzó a imaginar lo que le iba a preguntar— ¿quieres perder la virginidad? —si estuviera tomando té lo hubiera escupido, ¿Realmente había preguntado lo que había escuchado? —Vamos Artie~ ¡Hagámoslo! —Sonrió con todos los dientes, el inglés era realmente vulnerable a esa sonrisa y antes de darse cuenta estaba asintiendo con la cabeza— ¡Gracias! —le tomó la mano y corrió tan fuerte como pudo, dejando al británico afuera del edificio de departamentos— ¡Bien!, ¡Vengo enseguida! ¡Tú sólo sube y ponte sexy! —luego de eso corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la farmacia más cercana.

Arthur estaba en blanco, oh, mierda ¿Qué había hecho? Caminó a paso lento por la escalera hasta el tercer piso, iba tan despacio que parecía condenado a muerte, pero quería aplazar aquello lo más posible. Sacó las llaves con deliberada lentitud y abrió, justo entonces pasó una ráfaga marrón a su lado abriendo la puerta de golpe, una especie de remolino avanzó por toda la habitación regando ropa por el suelo y cuando acabó se hallaba el americano muy campante en su cama sólo con boxers.

—Venga Artie~ Creí que ya estarías listo—el nombrado no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y se fue a encerrar en el baño— ¡Está bien! ¡Ponte cómodo! ¡Pero no tardes mucho~!

Alfred esperaba con desesperadas ansias aquel momento que por meses había soñado, descansaba sobre su cama King size esperando a que su novio saliera del baño a mostrarse como había llegado al mundo, pero mientras los adormilados minutos pasaban como una lenta tortura decidió intervenir.

— ¡Artie~! —Llamó a la puerta del baño tocando suavemente con los nudillos –bueno, bueno, aporreándola salvajemente con su fuerza monstruosa-, en su desesperación creyó que la falta de respuesta inmediata significaba que el chico se había fugado por la ventanita en miniatura del baño –aunque siendo el décimo piso significaba suicidio-, pero tres segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un británico de prominente ceño fruncido con la cara colorada y un albornoz como única vestimenta.

—Me llamo Arthur, no Artie… Y por Dios, eres un salvaje—bramó yendo a sentarse en la cama, poniéndose aun más rojo al notar la verdadera emoción de su novio.

—…—Alfred odió enseguida esa prenda del mal que privaba sus ojos de la exquisita vista que tanto ansiaba, como haciéndole burla, por lo que le dijo románticamente al inglés que se despojara de ella—la bata, en el suelo –o donde sea menos en tu cuerpo- right now! —seguidamente se tiró sobre él tratando de someterlo con el peso de sus músculos **(**) **pero el hermafrodita de una patada logró quitárselo de encima.

— ¡¿Qué puta forma de empezar es esa? —Rezongó indignado— ¡Pareces Tarzán en celo!

—Yo Alfred, tú Artura—solo la bofetada más fuerte que hubo recibido en su vida logró que dejara las malas bromas sobre su sexo y se concentrara en lo importante—anda, déjame verte—sonrió tan comprensivo como pudo tirando del albornoz con suavidad.

Arthur no era inseguro ni tímido, pero Alfred era tan importante para él que conservaba el miedo oculto de darle asco a pesar de sus palabras de consolación, alejó las manos ajenas de su única prenda de vestir y armándose de valor se la comenzó a sacar él mismo.

El estadounidense estaba extasiado con el espectáculo tan delicioso que estaba presenciando, la blanca piel del británico, su caliente cara de infinita vergüenza, los rosados pezones erectos un poco más grandes que los normales en los chicos **(***)**, sus largas y torneadas piernas cerra-… un momento. Alfred detuvo su observación al darse cuenta que las piernas cerradas y las manos juntas en la entrepierna le impedían ver lo importante.

—Artie…—el mencionado desvió la mirada con un ligero temor que no planeaba decir nunca mientras le quedara orgullo, y fue justamente ese desvío de mirada lo que le impidió ver cuando el chico de ojos azules lo tiró sobre la cama y con su fuerza monstruosa le abrió las piernas para mirar, apenas pudo posar sus ojos en la zona deseada quedó perplejo, vio un miembro flácido justo encima de un agujero estrecho y húmedo, no encontró testículos en ningún lado, seguramente serían internos, solo un pene y una vagina, así de sencillo.

Arthur no podía respirar del nerviosismo, se estaba sofocando con su propio sonrojo y el americano no dijo nada que lo sacara de aquella situación, pues simplemente miraba con gran sorpresa las entrepiernas contrarias.

— _¿Por qué no dices nada? _— ¿No se daba cuenta que lo tenía con la puta alma de un puto hilo? Estaba demasiado mal, si no decía una palabra en veinte segundos él…

—Me enfermé…—dijo luego de diez agonizantes segundos de silenciosa tortura que por poco acabó con el británico encerrado de nuevo en el baño. Arthur no sabía como interpretar lo dicho ¿estaba diciendo acaso que su aspecto le hacía enfermar? Cerró los ojos con el corazón oprimido, pero entonces el estadounidense continuó—me enfermé… Estoy enfermo… No, soy un enfermo ¿cómo es que me excitas tanto? —el europeo entreabrió los ojos para que luego se le volvieran a cerrar de puro placer, Alfred masturbaba con cuidado el pequeño miembro y con su lengua escurridiza delineaba los bordes del agujero que cada vez se humedecía más, Arthur no sabía si le gustaba más saber que el posible asco que le tuviera Alfred estaba por debajo del amor que le profesaba o las caricias entre sus piernas que nunca había sentido de ninguna forma.

El americano por otro lado se encontraba con sentimientos encontrados, realmente le causó un poco de… extrañeza –por decirlo de forma menos fea- el aspecto que tenía su novio, pero por otros lado, seguía siendo su Artie, su love, su todo… Y ahora tocaba su turno de hacerlo sentir mejor y de que supiera que nunca debió temer confesarle aquella verdad con la que vivía. Además, debía admitirlo, aquellos gemidos tan sensuales que salían de la boca contraria le hacían "despertar" también…

Trató de recordar los puntos que se tocaban con la lengua para más placer, fue toda una tarea para él encontrar la forma de hacer sentir el máximo goce a su británico y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Por la mágica internet descubrió que por el incremento de zonas erógenas bastante sensibles en los hermafroditas la mayoría de éstos resultaban ser multiorgásmicos, solo esperaba que Arthur también fuera así.

—Mierda A-Alfred…—Dios, sonidos jodidamente calientes.

Arthur sentía que iba al cielo y caía en picada, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar el cielo lo volvían a levantar, Alfred alternaba masturbaciones con lamidas en puntos específicos y lo hacía delirar. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, no creía durar mucho.

—A-Alfred ¡Para! ¡B-basta! —chilló tomándole del cabello y tratando de alejar su cabeza de ese lugar, pero el goce pudo más que su voluntad y pronto empujaba los cabellos rubios para conseguir que aumentara la velocidad. El corazón le latía con fuerza, el calor era sofocante, antes de darse cuenta había liberado el semen y por su vagina caía un líquido transparente, que rápido había llegado al orgasmo… Jadeó sin aire sintiendo los calambrazos posteriores de placer, aun el acto no estaba consumado y ya se sentía completo, la indecisión se fue de vacaciones, él quería seguir.

El americano en tanto sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, había sido una experiencia bastante… peculiar. Se limpió con la muñeca el líquido vaginal que tenía en los labios, la mejilla manchada de semen le recordaba que estaba con un chico, pero el sabor que se mantenía en su boca le había pensar en una chica…

—A-Alfred…—El mencionado bajó la vista topándose nuevamente con su novio que lo miraba con sus verdosos ojos nublados de lujuria, su respiración errática se mantenía luego de aquel orgasmo doble que le había llegado, no entendía como aquello podía ser posible…

El estadounidense entendió solo con esa mirada, era como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, se levantó ligeramente para tomar la bolsa de la farmacia donde había comprado poco antes y sacó una caja mediana de condones tradicionales, ya cuando el acto se volviera una costumbre probaría con algo más novedoso, mientras tanto, deseaba más que nada experimentar la primera vez.

Le hizo una ligera seña a Arthur y éste entendió enseguida, se posicionó en cuatro patas, pero no para la penetración, sino para darle una "buena" vista a Alfred mientras le bajaba lentamente los boxers dejando a la vista su pene grande y duro medianamente erecto, comenzando a acariciar de la base hasta la punta con sus manos, nunca antes había hecho algo así, pero era como si ya supiera todo lo necesario, recorrió la longitud, luego le acarició las ingles**(****)** y los testículos, dirigiéndole una mirada caliente al americano para que se diera prisa en pasarle el condón.

Alfred con el corazón latiéndole a mil y la sangre bombeando rápidamente a su parte baja, ya erecta por completo, abrió el empaque del anticonceptivo con los dientes, en el apuro estuvo a punto de tragarse el envase, pero logró escupirlo a tiempo, con las manos temblorosas se lo pasó al inglés que poco tardó en ponérselo, masturbando suavemente cada parte del miembro erguido en el proceso.

Se sentían atraídos el uno por el otro, la espera era terrible, asfixiaba y aterraba, no podían continuar así, se acercaron y se besaron salvajemente, de forma tan fogosa que la saliva caía por las barbillas de ambos perdiéndose en medio del sudor de la anticipación que bañaba los dos cuerpos, ya no aguantaban…

—Lámelos…—le acercó a la boca tres dedos el menor, olvidando por completo que no era un chico normal.

—No soy una niña, Jones… —respondió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero aun así, con las mejillas coloradas lamió los tres dedos, pero solo como un intento de aumentar su excitación, los lamió como nunca había lamido nada. El americano casi se corrió solo viéndolo, pero sabía que no podía gastar su orgasmo en aquello, por lo que pronto apartó sus dedos y le abrió las piernas. El británico puso las dos manos a sus costados apretando las sábanas, esperando con ansias y nervios la gran intrusión.

— ¿E-estás seguro, Artie? —Bien, estaba tan necesitado que probablemente tendría que meterse al hielo para quitarse la calentura de encima, pero aun así no quería hacer nada que el Kirkland no quisiera.

— ¡Solo métela! —Gimió con fuerza, el grito fue más de enojo que de súplica, estaba demasiado ansioso como para que su pareja ahora se pusiera con esas.

Y la excitación pudo con Alfred, acercó su miembro a la virginal vagina y comenzó a meterlo lentamente, cuando entró la cabeza se detuvo y jadeó con fuerza, sintiendo la deliciosa estrechez envolver parte de su virilidad, pero entonces una fuerte embestida hizo que el pene del de ojos azules quedara completamente dentro del europeo, dio un fuerte gemido por la presión.

Arthur jadeaba y gemía de forma leve, tratando de aguantar de buena forma la intrusión, no era doloroso, solo algo incómodo, nunca había pasado por algo así… Ni siquiera masturbándose se había metido nada allí, y la sangre que goteó por el orificio lo confirmó. El himen se había roto.

—_Entonces realmente era virgen…_—Bien, el americano no había querido dudar de su novio, pero realmente había llegado un momento en que se dijo que era demasiado sexy como para que nadie hubiera intentado violarlo –aunque no le agradara la idea- finalmente era feliz al saber que su hipótesis era completamente errada.

Miró al inglés, no sabía si estaría sufriendo calladamente, sabía que la penetración vaginal en varios casos no dolía –biología- pero había casos en que sí, y la penetración anal dolía mucho ¿Cuánto dolería esto? Aunque no sabía si su novio estaría con dolor quiso que éste se fuera, nuevamente comenzó a masturbar el pequeño pene y dirigió su boca juguetona a sus pezones de tamaño mediano, succionándolos y mordiéndolos de forma muy ligera.

Arthur sintió un fuerte escalofrío, se retorció y movió con fuerza las caderas, con sus manos alejando la cabeza de Alfred de su pecho, estaba sofocado y el placer inundaba sus entrañas, pero no era eso lo que quería, era aquella unión.

— ¡M-muévete, mierda! —Gruñó moviendo con fuerza las caderas y sacando un gemido agudo del menor que sentía como el inglés contraía su agujero con el único fin de estrechar su miembro. Dios, que poco menos lo estaba haciendo alucinar… ¡Incluso creía que veía haditas encima suyo!

—A-a la orden…—movió las caderas aun acariciando el pequeño miembro erecto y dio una fuerte embestida que los hizo gemir a ambos, pronto no pudo aguantarlo más y dejó todo lo que hacía, solo se concentraba en embestir con toda su bestial fuerza el cuerpecito del mayor—M-mierda A-Arthur…

— ¡M-mierda la tuya! —respondió jadeando y estrechando su agujero para causar más placer al americano. Estaban alcanzando las estrellas juntos, nunca se habían sentido así, Arthur se sentía deseado, aceptado como era, y Alfred simplemente se sentía amado, sentía que la confianza que el inglés había depositado en él le hacía tener algo cálido en el pecho.

— ¡P-ponte en cuatro! —El británico obedeció a regañadientes, no le gustaba seguir ordenes, además, mientras cambiaba de posición el pene había salido de su cuerpo ¡Lo quería de nuevo adentro! —G-god… Esto es tan erótico…—veía como los dos agujeros del británico se abrían para él y el miembro erecto se balanceaba, en el lugar propicio para ser tocado. Acercó un dedo sudoroso al ano del mayor, pero una réplica le hizo alejarlo.

— ¡Atrévete y de una patada te vuelo las bolas! ¡Ya mételo, Alfred! —No pudo negarse, él también quería volver a la deliciosa estrechez, así que le abrió la vagina, le lamió un poco del líquido que caía y luego, de una estocada, volvió a entrar, se puso de rodillas y con sus manos se sujetó de la cama, comenzando unas embestidas frenéticas que hacían temblar el cuerpo dos centímetros más pequeño. Arthur resistía con el placer pasando como corrientes eléctricas por su piel, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, gimiendo y jadeando al tiempo que se masturbaba para causar el doble del goce, sabía que ya llegaba el final— ¡A-Alfred! ¡M-me voy a correr!

— ¡Yo igual! —respondió éste con la voz temblando y aun dando fervientes embestidas, su miembro hinchado ya no podía más, o se liberaba ahora o se enfermaría— ¡¿Q-quieres que te diga que te amo?

— ¡No, mierda, es muy cursi! —respondió apenas con la voz en un hilo el británico.

— ¡Pues yo quiero que me lo digas y quiero decirlo! —Gritaba, ya no podía hacer otra cosa.

— ¡T-te amo! —Y con eso, acabó en su mano, a la vez estrechando sus paredes internas y liberando nuevamente los dos fluidos.

— ¡Ah! —Alfred se vino dentro del condón, veía estrellitas de colores de pronto, cuando el efecto pasó, aun con los calambrazos presentes en su cuerpo lo dijo—te amo…—luego de eso salió del cuerpo del mayor, lo besó en los labios y luego se dejó caer sobre las sábanas sucias.

—Fuck…—Arthur cayó también en la cama completamente exhausto, había tenido dos orgasmos en un día y había hecho el amor con el amor de su vida… Sí, había sido un día productivo.

— ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto? —Alfred suspiró envolviéndolos a ambos en las mantas que hacía mucho tiempo se habían caído de la cama.

—También sé que eres un cursi…—suspiró también el inglés, dejándose abrazar por los brazos fuertes de su novio—pero así te amo…

Y con un beso cerraron el trato, ese en el que no importaba como era el otro, se amaban sin importar el sexo del contrario.

Después de todo…

El amor no tiene género.

**-Fin-**

**(*) Cuando el dinero que se mueve es mucho los incidentes quedan en el olvido fácilmente, esto es exactamente lo mismo.**

**(**) Sí, los músculos pesan, y mientras más grandes más.**

**(***) Otro invento mío que tiene que ver con ser hermafrodita.**

**(****) Coff coff –avergonzada- leí en una revista que así se podía estimular la próstata de un hombre sin meterle los dedos por donde ya saben…**

Tengo pensado un fic raro ._.serían dos one-shots, se llamaría "Puntos de vista" pero sería raro porque tendría que cambiarle la nacionalidad a Alfred…

Mein gott!Dx me he vuelto una cursi de mierda (¿?) o quizás siempre lo he sido ._.

Asd, la última frase del fic es el nombre en español xD coff coff bueno Uu espero les haya gustado y no pensaran que era un completo fail ¬¬Uu perdón por hacerlas esperar tanto por un lemon tan pésimo… -suspira- bueno, bueno… Mañana o pasado les voy a traer un extra –ya escrito, tranquilas que no me tardo- que más que un extra es una parte del cap. 2 xD solo que era lo que había pensado antes (que era un fail total pero que igual les quiero mostrar) y… eso =) nos vemos!


	7. Extra: Capítulo 2 versión 10

**Extra.**

**Capítulo 2 versión 1.0:**

El inglés había visto miles de veces el desordenado apartamento de su novio, solía reprocharle que todo pareciera un basurero y que cualquier persona normal se enfermaría con solo poner un pie ahí, sin embargo, ahora estaba eternamente agradecido de aquel infernal desorden, pues por esta noche, lo había salvado.

—Pero Artie~ ¿no podemos irnos a acostar? —rogaba el americano mirando a su británico ir de un lado a otro con una enorme bolsa de basura al hombro recogiendo y limpiando toda la inmundicia que había en aquel suelo de tablas de madera—vamos, puedes hacer eso mañana, es más ¡mañana yo te ayudo!

—No Alfred, me niego rotundamente a dormir entre basura—remarcó la palabra 'dormir', consciente de que no era precisamente lo que quería hacer el estadounidense. La odiosa conversación con sus padres no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza ¿por qué no le dejaban operarse?

—Oye, no necesariamente tenemos que dormir…—abrió una lata de_Coca Cola_nueva, comenzando a beber a grandes sorbos. Unos minutos después, ya la lata se encontraba en el suelo.

—Solo dormiremos, Alfred—declaró con voz grave y afilada, dando a entender que no planeaba dar el siguiente paso esa noche, y mucho menos en medio de la inmundicia. Cuando iniciaron los lloriqueos del menor –que seguramente venían acompañados de su famosa cara de perrito triste-, se metió en la habitación, para continuar limpiando ahí.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto y por un momento se permitió sentarse junto a ésta, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Los pensamientos seguían atormentando su pobre mente. ¡Tenía que decirle! Suspiró infundiéndose valor ¿era realmente la hora? Sentía las piernas de gelatina, no, no quería… Pero, era necesario. Estuvo a punto de usar su cabeza de martillo para terminar de poner un clavo salido de la pared, ¡mierda, era el momento!

Pero… ¿Y si lo despreciaba? ¿Y si…?

…

¡Oh, mierda! ¡¿Ese muñeco se acababa de mover? El inglés parpadeó con confusión, hace un momento miraba la infantil –aunque dulce- colección de muñecos de felpa de Alfred, y de un momento a otro –podía jurarlo por su vida- ¡estaba más cerca! ¡El puto muñeco se había movido!

Con un tic en el ojo se decidió a ir a mirarlo, no estaba tan lejos y él no tenía por qué tener miedo. No es como si fuera primera vez que estaba en contacto con algún hecho sobrenatural, lo que le parecía extraño es que fuera entre el basural del asustadizo de su novio…

El muñeco en cuestión era de color grisáceo, con los ojos entre un color rojo y rosa fuerte, de gran estatura para ser de felpa, pues era una cabeza y media más bajo que Arthur, además, su piel era algo… resbalosa, era un tipo de tela brillante y suave, no era como ese tejido de lana que hacía picar la piel. Tomó el muñeco entre sus manos y comenzó a examinarlo extrañado, tratando de encontrar un mecanismo especial que explicara el extraño hecho de que se hubiera movido de posición por sí mismo.

—Fucking limey—se escuchó de pronto una voz que probablemente había sido hecha por computadora, la voz provenía del jodido muñequito. Arthur se sobresaltó y dejó caer al muñeco que quedó de pie en el suelo. Joder, ¡parecía como si lo estuviera mirando! Ciertamente eso era escalofriante…

— ¿Qué demonios…? —no pudo terminar la pregunta porque pronto sintió unos conocidos brazos envolviendo su cintura, justo en el límite. ¿Cuándo Alfred había entrado?

— ¿Te gusta, Artie~? —Miraba el muñeco con los ojos brillantes, como si fuera realmente su adoración—se llama Tony, es un prototipo de robot que Kiku me pidió hace unos días que probara—. Sonrió con todos los dientes, notoriamente feliz por el extraño juguete.

—Y… ¿qué hace? —preguntó curioso subiendo los brazos de su novio a su pecho. Prefería mil veces que tratara de tocar sus pezones a que intentara llegar más abajo.

—Reúne toda la información posible de una persona a través de un escaneo—respondió soltándolo y parándose orgullosamente junto al robot, alegre de que su británico pudiera conocer esa fase científica suya que mostraba en ocasiones—solo quédate quieto y espera—sacó un control remoto muy pequeño, presionando un botoncito.

Tony dirigió su vista al inglés y enseguida una luz salió de sus ojos rojizos, comenzando el escáner. Arthur comenzó a llenarse de pánico ¿toda la información posible? Estuvo a punto de mirarse la entrepierna, temeroso de que pudiera reconocer aquello, pero se abstuvo, pues era algo sospechoso que lo hiciera.

Una pequeña hoja de papel con inscripciones impresas en negro apareció en la mano del extraño robot, Alfred la tomó con expresión de felicidad, pero a medida que leía, la risa en su rostro desaparecía, siendo reemplazada por el asombro y el terror.

—Qué extraño… en todas las pruebas, nunca se había equivocado—el inglés estaba pálido mirando a su novio ¿O ya sería ex novio? Porque bueno, nadie se quedaría con un novio como él, que le había mentido y engañado.

—Alfred, yo…—murmuró muy bajito, avergonzado. Sin embargo, el americano lo cortó con un gesto, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y dándole el papel le dijo:

—Bueno, es solo un prototipo… Creo que voy a ir a llamar a Kiku para decirle de este error—se acercó a darle un rápido beso y se marchó de la habitación. Sin embargo, no fue a llamar a su amigo asiático, sino que se quedó pensativo del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Y si Tony no se había equivocado?

Arthur sintió la puerta cerrarse, incapaz de voltear a verla. Un escalofrío nervioso cruzó por su columna vertebral a una velocidad vertiginosa, levantó con su mano temblorosa el papel para poder leerlo. Para su sorpresa, no se encontró con el: "Sexo: F/M" que creyó que encontraría. No, en ese papel ni siquiera decía si era hombre o mujer, pero en el análisis encontró algo casi igual de malo…

Tony había registrado que en su entrepierna había una sustancia. Había clasificado esa sustancia nada más y nada menos como sangre de menstruación.

Alfred miraba a la nada totalmente perdido, en su cabeza aquello se seguía repitiendo ¿Su novio lo había hecho con una chica? El pensamiento bastó para revolverle las tripas, de pronto se sentía muy mal… Artie, no, Arthur, su Arthur… ¿Lo estaba engañando? ¡Tenía sangre de menstruación! ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? Se obligó a pensar en positivo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que el inglés tenía una enfermedad mortal y para curarla tenía que frotarse sangre de menstruación en la entrepierna cada día…

…

Dios, era patético.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer en aquella situación? ¿Correr por el mundo, jalarse los cabellos y gritar "¡¿Por qué a mí?"? ¿Ponerse a llorar como bebito a ver si llegaba su madre a arreglarlo todo? ¿Dejar a Arthur por su supuesta infidelidad? Bueno, fuera cual fuera la opción que eligiera, era justo que un héroe como él le permitiera a Arthur una oportunidad para explicar su crimen.

Tomó una respiración profunda y abrió la puerta, encontrándose solo con la espalda del inglés, pues éste aún estaba con la mirada perdida y el papel en su mano.

**-Corte-**

Eso, no es exactamente un extra pero fue la primera versión del cap.2 que empecé a hacer xD lo sé, está raro pero quería mostrarlo… La parte que puse con subrayado realmente quedó en la edición final del cap. 2. Y… eso n.n espero que hayan disfrutado leer este fic raro tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo… (De hecho, hasta tengo ganas de hacer otro fic con esta pareja rara, solo que One-shot…) y… eso =)


End file.
